A Summer To Remember
by Jenny-sm
Summary: During the summer, Ron sends a love letter to Hermione but he sent the wrong one and Hermione ends up thinking that he's gay and well, everything goes downhill from there. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: Writing the letter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.. They belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is my first story. I hope I'll get reviews so that I can improve the story! Thanks (  
  
"ARGH!!" Ron yelled for the millionth time in the past hour. Ron was really frustrated. He was trying to write a love letter to Hermione. He just couldn't take it anymore. He had to confess his love to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione, You have sparkly eyes that sparkle like the stars at night. I love you. I love everything about you. The way you walk, the way you smile - STOP!  
  
"What am I trying to do?? Scare her??" muttered Ron. He crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it into the basket .He missed and it landed on the floor. Sighing, he took another parchment and started writing again.  
  
Dear Hermione, I have a crush on you. I hope you feel the same way too. I want us to be more than just friends. I watch you everyday and night. I can't get enough of you, Mione. Say you'll be mine?  
  
"ARGH! This is not going to work! She's gonna think that I'm a stalker or something(which was quite true. Ron was stalking Hermione all semester)," Ron yelled again. *knock*knock* "Ron! Is something wrong??" Mrs Weasley's worried voice came from outside Ron's room. "I'm fine mom! Scabbers bit me." answered Ron. "Alright then. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" she yelled again. "I'll be down soon!"  
  
'Acc-' Ron forgot that he wasn't allowed to use magic when he was outside school. He went to his deck and quickly kept his photo albums (which consisted of pictures of Hermione). Then he took the photo frame with Hermione's picture in it and buried it under his pillows.  
  
"Fred! George! Will you boys ever behave yourselves??" Mrs Weasley scolded the weasley twins. The twins sniggered. Ron sat down next to his sister Ginny. "Is dad coming home from dinner?" Ron asked. "Nope, dad's working late today." On the table, there were mashed potatoes, roasted chicken and his mom's special chili. Ron suddenly felt famished. It's been a long time since he tasted his mother's cooking. Hogwarts food is wonderful but it's still not as great as his mom's cooking. "Mmm... Thif if *chomp* good!" "Ron! Your food is flying all over the place. It's disgusting!" scolded Ginny. Fred and George looked at each other and smiled. They started stuffing their mouth with food. "Finny! Lwook af ufs," they both said in unison. Ginny looked at them and stared in horror. They were eating with their mouths wide open. "MOM!" she looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Boys!" "Okay, okay. We were just having a little fun!" said George. Ron didn't say anything throughout dinner. His mind was on Hermione again.  
  
After dessert (blueberry pudding), Ron ran up to his room again. His room was filled with crushed parchment. "I better get rid of this mess before mom finds out," Ron said aloud. He collected all the parchments and shoved them under the bed. Ron sat down and started thinking again. He wasn't good at this love letter writing thing. He needed someone to help him. "Who do I know that is good at this kind of stuff?" Ron thought. He thought of Harry but he knew that Harry was as hopeless as he was. "GINNY!!" he yelled. Of course! Why didn't he think of it earlier? 


	2. Chapter 2:Ginny's Help

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: (This note goes to magicalme) This story is before the third year. Thanks for the reviews. It really made my day! Here is chapter two.  
  
Ron stood outside Ginny's room. He was staring at Ginny's blue and green door. His heart was pondering. "Am I doing the right thing?" Ron wondered. He stood there for what seemed like a million years before he gathered enough courage to knock on the door. *Knock*Knock* "Ginny?" "Who is it?" "It's me Ron. I have err- sssomething to assk yyou," Ron stammered. The door burst open. Ginny stood there watching Ron. His ears had turned a deep shade of red and he was staring at the floor. "What do you want? Are you okay? Did you eat too much of mom's chili?" Ginny asked curiously. "No, can I come in? It's kinda personal." "Oh okay." Just before Ron went in. "WAIT!!!" Ginny yelled. She rushed into her room. Ron could hear her rushing about her room. "Woah. What was that about? Am I doing the right thing? Am I really gonna ask Ginny of all people to help me?" Ron thought. He knew that Ginny was the only one who could help him. *creak* "Okay. Now you can come in," Ginny said breathlessly. "What were you doing in there, Ginny?"  
  
Ron sat on Ginny's bed. He looked around the room. The room looked the same as ever. There were posters of her favourite Singer Zelda Witchever on her sky-blue walls. Zelda Witchever was dancing like a maniac in her pink robe. Ginny's desk was neat as always. Books stacked neatly on the left, quills and ink on the right, a picture frame with the Weasley family photo in it (They were all waving at Ron) and little floating ornaments in the middle( Ron's personal favourite was the snowy owl). "So what did you want to ask me?" Ginny asked curiously. Ron's ears turned red again. He looked at Ginny and said, "Erm. I need your help in something but you must swear that you will NOT tell ANYONE especially Harry and Hermione, okay?" "I swear. If I break my word I will be turned into an ugly fat gnome and I will be eaten by an err.. Animal that eats gnomes!"Ron laughed and then he took a deep breath and mumbled, "Doyouknowhowtowritealoveletter?" "What did you say? I didn't catch it," Ginny said. "I said do you know how to write a love letter," Ron said hurriedly. "WHAT??? A LOVELETTER?? TO WHO??" Ginny shouted. "SHH!!!" "Oh right. Sorry, I forgot," Ginny whispered. "So who do you want to write a love letter to?" "Erm. Somebody that you don't know," Ron replied. Ginny folded her arms around her chest and smirked. "Well, I'm not going to help you if you don't tell me who it's for. I have the right to know." "Oh alright! I'm writingittoHermione," Ron mumbled again. "What?" Ginny said innocently. "C'mon Ginny. I know you heard me. So will you help me or not? You're a girl. You should know these things;" Ron pleaded. "I will but I can't guarantee that I can help make Hermione fall in love with you. It's gonna take more than a love letter to do that. May I suggest brewing a Love Potion? " Ginny joked. "Ginny." "Okay,okay. I'll help."  
  
Ron and Ginny set to work. "RON! Can you not be so picky? I've already written a million letters already and you've rejected them all!" Ginny complained. She was getting sick of Ron. "Please Ginny? I want it to be perfect that's all. I really love her and I don't want to mess up," Ron whined. Ron looked at Ginny with his sad face. "Alright!Alright! Just don't look at me like that. It makes me feel guilty okay?" Ron laughed. "You're the best!" "Why don't you tell me how you feel about Hermione? The it's easier for me to write the 'perfect' love letter for Hermione. I know it's hard to explain it but just try okay?" "Erm. okay. Well, I think that Hermione is the most beautiful girl I have ever known. I really love her sparkly eyes. Whenever I look at her, I feel so happy. She's so perfect. She's like an -what do muggles call them?- angal?" "Angel," Ginny interrupted. "Angel! That's it! She's so smart. She gets really good results and she's really good in spells. She's WAY better than me although she's a muggle-born and I'm not. The best part of her is her personality. She's not afraid to show people who she really is and what she wants." "That's was beautiful," Ginny teased. Ron's ears turned red again. "Can we start again?" "Oh alright. But I need you out of the room. I can't write properly with you pacing up and down my room and asking me a million times whether I'm done yet ,okay?" Ron immediately stood up. "Okay, I'll give you peace. Just yell when you need me."  
  
Ron quietly closes the door behind him. He was on a mission. If Ginny needed quietness he was going to give Ginny quietness. "DIE!!!" Ron turned his head towards the sound. It seems to be coming from outside. He ran downstairs and saw Fred and George degnoming the garden. They were having lots of fun. "LOOK THAT ONE WENT ALL THE WAY PAST THE HILL!" Fred yelled. "Hey, guys. Can you keep it down??Ginny is busy doing something and she can't concentrate with you guys making such a racket." "What's she doing? Writing a love letter?" George and Fred laughed. Ron's ears went red and he ran back to the house. "Well at least they're not shouting anymore," Ron thought happily. He went up to his room, picked up the photo album with Hermione's pictures and some chocolate frogs and lay on his bed. He was just about to eat his Chocolate Frog when -  
  
"BOOM! BAM!!" Ron dropped his chocolate frog. "What in the name of Merlin!" The sound was coming from upstairs. He practically flew upstairs. He HAD to stop the ghoul from making such a racket especially when Ginny was writing HIS love letter to Hermione. He went to the attic and he saw the ghoul playing Charlie's old set of Magikdruc (drums that are played by wizards/witches) "WILL YOU KEEP QUIET!!??!!" Ron yelled. The ghoul looked up and stopped playing. "It's boring here you know. I will keep quiet if you give me something to do," it answered. Ron thought for awhile. What game would the ghoul like?? Of course! Wizard's chess! He wasn't keen on playing chess with the ghoul but he had no choice. "How about a game of Wizard's chess? I have a set," Ron offered. "Wizard's chess? What is that?" the puzzled ghoul asked. "I'll teach you okay? I'll go get my set. Just stay there. DON'T play the Magikdruc okay?" Ron rushed downstairs. He looked around his room but for some reason he couldn't find his set of Wizard's Chess. Ron was afraid that the ghoul might start playing Magikdruc and Ginny might lose her concentration. He franticly looked for it. BAM!BAM!BAM!CHING! Too late. The ghoul was bored already and had started playing Magikdruc again. He finally found it under a pile of his dirty clothes. As he was about to enter the attic. He heard a someone calling him.  
  
"RON! RON!" Ginny cried again. With the speed of lighting, Ron rushed to Ginny's room. "You finished it?" "Yup!" Ginny said proudly holding a piece of parchment in her hands. "LEMME SEE IT!!" Ron grabbed the parchment out of her hands. Ginny watched him as he read the letter. His expression kept changing. He had this silly smile on his face. "This is PERFECT!" Ron cried. "Thanks Ginny! You're the best!!" Ron gave her a BIG HUG! "Stop it! I can't breathe!" Ginny cried. "Sorry..." Ron immediately let go and he grinned sheepishly. Ron rushed out of Ginny's room and went back to his room. Ron was dancing around his room holding the parchment in his hands. He couldn't believe that he FINALLY had a love letter for Hermione. Before he could send Errol on his way to Hermione's place... 


	3. Chapter 3: Wrong one

A/N: I know I took quite a while to update the story.. I was pretty busy lately. I hope I get more reviews :) I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I just reformatted my computer and the com tech. didn't install Word. So I'm stuck with.... NOTEPAD.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
  
"RON!"  
  
Ron quickly tied the parchment onto Errol's leg.  
  
"Go Errol! Whatever you do, dont stop. I dont care wether you need to go to the toilet. You can go to the toilent in Hermione's place."  
  
Ron watched Errol fly over treetops and roofs. He was thinking of Hermione. He hoped that he will not get rejected. He knew in his heart that Hermione MUST have some feelings for him.  
  
"RON!!"  
  
"And Hermione."  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
"Loves Hermione."  
  
"RRROOONNNN!"  
  
"And Hermi- OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT SLAP FOR?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
He glared at Ginny. Her face was all red and she was panting.His face softened when he saw her. How can he stay angry at someone who is responsible of getting him and Hermione together?  
  
"Ron! I need to talk to you. It's about the letter. I -"  
  
"Dont worry. The letter is on its way to Hermione. I just sent Errol ten minutes ago." Ron grinned.  
  
"What? Oh no! I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny kept mumbling the same thing over and over again.  
  
"You're sorry? Why? I should be thanking you. Because of you-"  
  
"Hermione is going to think that you're gay." Ginny finished.  
  
"GAY? What do you mean gay? What are you talking about?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Well.. I gave you the wrong parchment. The parchment that you took was ....." Ginny paused." My letter to Harry."  
  
All the blood drained from his face. He was horrified. Hermione was going to think that he is gay.Ron ran to the window and looked out. There was no sign of Errol anywhere.  
  
"ERROL! COME BACK! DONT SEND THE LETTER TO HERMIONE! ERROL!! " Ron shouted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- In France, Hermione was rewriting her History of Magic Essay when she heard someone or something tap on her window. When she looked outside, it was Errol. She quickly let Errol in. Errol immediately dropped on her bed. She carefully place a little bowl of water in front of Errol. She untied the parchment and opened it. It must have been a special letter because the were little red hearts all over the parchment.  
Dear Harry, You're the Boy Who Lived - The Boy I Love. I am writing this letter to you as I cannot contain my feelings for you any longer. I love you. I long to look into your green emerald eyes. I can never reveal my identity, for I am afraid of rejection. I know you can never love someone like me. Alas, my love - I count the seconds until I can see your beautiful face and touch your lovely soft skin again.  
  
With absolute and everlasting devotion, Your Secret Admirer.  
  
As soon as Hermione read the letter, she exploded into peals of laughter. 'Alas, my love - I count the seconds until I can see your beautiful face and touch your lovely soft skin again' When she read that sentence, she laughed again. She couldn't believe that someone actually thought of Harry THAT way. The only person she knew who like Harry was Ginny.  
  
"Why would Ginny want to send a letter to me?"  
  
Hermione inspected the letter again. The handwriting was exactly like Ron's. It didn't make any sense to her, why would Ron send a love letter that is addressed to Harry to her? Unless, Ron was gay and he wanted her opinion on whether he should send the letter to Harry! Hermione took a roll of parchment and she began to write.  
  
After writing,Hermione tied the parchment onto Errol's leg and sent him on his way. Hermione was still thinking of 'Alas, my love - I count the seconds until I can see your beautiful face and touch your lovely soft skin again'. She could'nt believe that RON wrote that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at the Burrow, Ginny was trying to console Ron.  
  
"It's okay, Ron. Maybe she thought it was a joke.Maybe Errol fell and is lying on the ground somewhere. Maybe Errol lost the letter.Maybe-"  
  
"Maybe Errol delivered the letter to her and she thinks I'm gay? Then she'll never know how I feel about her! Maybe I should tell her that it was YOUR letter and not mine."  
  
"RON! Don't. You promised me." Ginny looked at Ron teary eyed.  
  
"Alright. Alright. I'll find another way to solve this problem."  
  
"Thanks, Ron" Ginny smiled.  
  
"It's late, you should go to bed."  
  
"Alright. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
After GInny left, Ron sighed. He didn't know what to do. He tried to picture him and Hermione walking hand in hand at Hogwarts, laughing and chatting. Just the two of them. That picture never fails to cheer him up. For some reason, he pictured Harry and him together instead. Ron shuddered in disgust. This was just too much. He really had to solve this problem.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione?" "Yes, Ron?" "Would you be my girlfriend?" "Of course! You dont know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that." Hermione and Ron stared at each other. They were slowly moving closer and closer until their lips touched. "I love you, Ron"  
  
"OUCH!!" Ron fell from his bed. He grumbled. He didn't want to wake up from his wonderful dream. He tried to go to sleep again.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" "Yes, Hermione??" "Wanna go for a manacura? I'm sure you'll want to look pretty for Harry right?" "What's manacura?" "It's like a treatment for your fingernails. Your nails will look really pretty after that." "Yeah! Sure! I hope Harry will like my nails after the manacura."  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Ron screamed. He was sweating all over. It was such a horrible nightmare. Him liking Harry? Where on Earth did he get manacura from anyway? Ron sat for a while trying to think. He knew it was a muggle word. After awhile, he gave up.  
  
Ron dressed and went downstairs. The Burrow is always busy in the morning.Ginny, Fred,George,Percy and his dad were all chattering away at the dining table and his mom was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Ron! We thought you were dead! We were poking you and you didn't even stir!" Fred said.  
  
"Yeah! You kept repeating manacura over and over agian.What's that anyway?" George asked.  
  
"I dunno." Ron dully replied. He was still depressed.  
  
After breakfast(Witchie cake with honey,levitating scrambled eggs and Rock toast), Ron went upstairs without saying a word.  
  
When he went upstairs, Errol was on his bed. Ron took the parchment from Errol and read it anxoiusly.  
  
Dear Ron, I got your letter. I didn't know you liked Harry but it's okay. You're still my best friend. I think the love letter is quite nice but it's rather mushy. Other than that it's alright. I wish you luck with Harry.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
"OH NO!" Ron yelled. Hermione thought that HE was gay and that he liked HARRY. This had to be a nightmare.  
  
" I guess the only way is to play along," Ron thought to himself.  
  
He scribbled a letter and left it on the table. He decided that Errol was probably going to die from exhaustion if he kept flying to and fro from his house to France. He really did miss Hermione. He wish that he could see her in person and NOT in photographs. 348 photographs are not enough. He was going to pay Collin Creevey more and get him to take maybe 1653 photographs of her next year so that he wont miss her SO much during the summer holidays.  
  
Ron decided to write to Harry. It's been quite awhile since he spoke to Harry. 


	4. Chapter 4: The fellytone

A/N: This is also written with Wordpad. So forgive me for any spelling mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.  
  
Just as Ron was about to write to Harry, he suddenly remembered something. Harry had given him his fellytone number.   
  
"Where did I put that number?" Ron muttered.  
  
He looked and looked and finally he found a little piece of paper.   
  
"Harry - 38422492," Ron read from the paper.Now to get a fellytone.   
  
Ron decided to ask his dad for a telephone. He went downstairs and found his dad reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Dad, do you have a fellytone?" Ron asked.  
  
"A fellytone? Oh, you mean a telephone. Yeah, I do have one. It's in the garage," Mr Weasley answered. He smiled.   
He was really happy that his son was interested in Muggles as well.   
  
Mr Weasley and Ron went to the garage. The garage was where Mr. Weasly kept all the Muggles things he had collected through  
the years. Mr. Weasley dug and dug through the pile of junk until he finally found the telephone.  
  
"I FOUND IT!" Mr. Weasley yelled excited.   
  
Mr. Weasley took the telephone and placed it on the floor. It looked like a funny black box with a numerial dial.  
  
"That's a fe- I mean telephone?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. A telephone needs to be connected before you can use it."  
  
"Connected to what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not very sure. It's doesn't matter anyway.I er-" Mr. Weasley's voice went softer," I put a spell on it,"  
  
"Great!" Ron said happily. "Er, How exactly do you use a fe- telephone?"  
  
"You see these numbers?"   
  
Ron nodded.   
  
"Put your fingers on the numebr you want to call and pull it downwards and after that you put the phone to your ear. Try it."  
  
Ron followed his dad instructions. To his surprised, it worked.  
  
"It works! It works!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
After awhile, someone picks up.  
  
"Vernon Dursley speaking."  
  
"HELLO?HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I - WANT- TO- TALK- TO HARRY POTTER!" Ron yelled as loud as he could.   
He wasn't sure whether Harry's uncle could hear him.  
  
"WHO IS THIS? WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"RON WEASLEY!I'M-A-FRIEND-OF-HARRY'S-FROM-SCHOOL-" Ron bellowed.  
  
"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!I DONT KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN!   
DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME FAMILY!" Vernon roared.  
  
Ron put the phone. He was really shocked.   
  
"I think you shouldn't have shouted," Mr Weasley told him.  
  
"Do you think I got Harry into trouble?" Ron asked meekly.  
  
"I think so. I think you better stick to owl post," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
A/N:I know it's a REALLY short chapter but this is all I can write. I'm not good at writing long stories. 


	5. Chapter 5: SEVEN HUNDRED GALLEONS!

A/N: Thank you Christa , dkscully , kittydopter,peachyKeen and Cheryl. Thanks you SO much for your reviews... :)  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.  
  
Ron didn't dare to write or speak to Harry after the telephone incident. He was afraid that Harry  
might send a Howler to him. But then again, Harry wouldn't that cruel right?   
  
Dear Ron,   
I'm quite proud of you for actually TRYING to use the telephone. And yeah, you dont have to shout  
when you use the telephone. So how are things going with Harry? I haven't written to him in ages. Harryseems so distant nowadays. Maybe there's another house elf keeping his letters. France is really interesting but the food here is really gross. Just the other day, I saw a witch eating a bowl of Owl Eyeball soup.   
You wouldn't BELIVE the books they have here. I felt like buying ALL the books at Fluer Blook. I can  
spend my whole holiday just reading about the history of France. I know I must be boring you so I bettter stop.   
  
Love, Hermione  
Love Hermione. He really loved those two words. Ever since Hermione though he was gay, they've been really  
close. Maybe the gay thing wasn't so bad after all. One day, Hermione is going to be Ron's girlfriend and   
she'll be repeating I love you,Ron everyday. Ron smiled at the thought of that. He took a roll of parchment   
and started scribbling his reply to Hermione.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"BIRTHDAY REMINDER!" "BIRTHDAY REMINDER!" shouted a voice above Ron.   
  
"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled.   
  
The birthday reminder keep shouting and shouting. Who's birthday is it anyway?? Ron looked up and saw Harry & Hermione blinking on his calendar. Of course! It's was their birthday. Ron knew that Hermione's birthday was in two more months   
but it didn't hurt to start shopping for a gift for her. He wanted to give her the best birthday gift EVER.  
GIFT IDEAS FOR HERMIONE  
1. a teddy bear  
2. a book (nah, too boring)  
3. something mugglish??  
4. a watch (too expensive)  
5. a bunch of roses  
6. a hug  
7. a kiss ( I'm SURE Hermione would LOVE that. She'll even give me a slap in return)  
8. Owl soup  
  
Ron kept writing and writing. All his ideas were really ridiculous. At the end of the hour, he had about 120 gift ideas that range from cow shampoo to a pet whale.   
  
"RON,BREAKFAST!" came Mrs Weasley's shrill voice.  
  
"Coming, mom."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Percy? Head Boy?! I think Dumbledore has gone mad."  
  
"Keep quiet,Fred. I'm sure that Dumbledore knows of my high achievements. I WAS the best prefect last year, you know." Percy said in arrogantly.  
  
"Best prefect? HAH! YOU the best? Gimme a break. I bet you put a spell on Dumbledore," George said.  
  
"Boys! Please keep quiet. I'd like to have breakfast in peace," Mrs Wealsey said loudly.   
  
"Here Percy, have a slice of strawberry & cream cake. I baked it specially for you. I'm so proud of my Head Boy," Mrs Weasley said proudly.  
  
"Thank you, mother. I'm glad that there is someone who appreciates me."  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! I want a slice too!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Only Percy gets some cake because he's Head Boy."  
  
"But that's not fair!"  
  
"What's all this Head Boy stuff about?" Ron asked as he sat down.  
  
"What? You dont know? Percy has been elected Humungous Bighead," George replied.  
  
"Shut up! If you must know, Ron, I have been elected as Head Boy," Percy said in a dignified voice.  
  
"What? YOU Head Boy? Has Dumbledore gone mad?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Percy frowned but didn't say anything.The meal continued with arguments and teasing. Fred and George wouldn't leave Percy alone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ron. Fred. George. I need you to do some degnoming for me."  
  
Three of them groaned in unison.   
  
Three of them went outside the house started picking up gnomes from the ground.  
  
"Do you think I can throw it pass those houses?" Fred asked.  
  
"Hah! In you dreams!"   
  
"Watch me."  
  
Fred picked up a squirming gnome and started spinning it the gnome around. After awhile, he threw the gnome.  
  
"BINGO! HAH! I did it! Let's see you beat that!"  
  
Fred, George and Ron had fun degnoming the garden. After two hours, they finished their job.  
  
"It's really hot right now. Anybody fancy some Popicola?"  
  
"Yeah, get me some," Fred and George replied.  
  
Ron went to the kitchen to grab three cans of Popicola. As he was getting the drinks, he could hear giggling from upstairs. He went upstairs and the giggling seemd to be coming from Percy's room. Curiously, he opened the door and what he saw gave him the shock of his life.  
  
"Erm,Percy? What are you doing?" Ron asked. He looked at Percy oddly.   
  
Percy turned around and saw Ron. He blushed.  
  
"Come here." Percy grabbed Ron and pulled him into his room.  
  
"You have BETTER not tell on me," Percy hissed at Ron.  
  
"Al- HAAHAHAHAHA!" Ron burst out laughing. The sight of Percy in a grass skirt was too much for him.   
  
"Shut up, Ron!"   
  
"Wha- hahaha! Are you doing?" Ron managed to finish his sentence before exploding with laughter.  
  
"If you must know, I'm doing a Witchi-watcha spell. It's guranteed to make my year as a Head Boy successful. I was almost done but YOU had to come in and ruin it. Now I have to do the ENTIRE dance again!" Percy scolded Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry, Perce. Hahahaha! I'll just leaving now and let you do your witchi-witchi dance. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"   
  
"Out!" Percy grabbed Ron and threw him outside his room and slammed the door in Ron's face. "And it's the witchi-watcha spell!"  
  
"Woah. touchy."  
  
Ron went downstairs, grabbed the cans of Popicola and went outside. Fred and George were on thier broomsticks playing Quidditch.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"   
  
They spent the whole afternoon playing Quidditch.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I WON! I WON!" Mr Weasley cried as he came into the house. He started dancing like mad man.  
  
"Arthur! Have you gone crazy?" Mrs Weasley asked alarmed.  
  
"I WON THE GRAND PRIZE GALLEON DRAW! SEVEN HUNDRED GALLEONS OURS!"  
  
"SEVEN HUNDRED GALLEONS?!?"   
  
Mrs Weasley joined Mr Weasley. Both of them were dancing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Mom,Dad, What are you doing?" Fred,George,Ron,Ginny and Percy asked in unison. They were really puzzled.  
  
"WE WON SEVEN HUNDRED GALLEONS!" Mr Weasley shouted.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night was the happiest night of their lives. Mrs. Weasley whipped up a feast fit for a king. They had Fruttie-Tuttie Turkey, Mashed Frog Eyes, Tougue Salad and for dessert, blueberry pie with vanilla ice-cream on top.   
  
During dinner, they discussed what they were going to do with the money.   
  
"Molly, I was thinking, maybe we should visit Bill in Egypt. It'd be fun."  
  
"Arthur, you're brilliant! I've always wondered how Egypt was," Mrs Weasley replied. " Ron, we'll be getting you a brand new wand."  
  
"GREAT! I FINALLY have something new!" Ron cried.  
  
Ron remembered only it too clearly. His wand had snapped when he flew his dad's car to Hogwarts. The car hit the Whomping Willow and his wand snapped. His year at Hogwarts was a complete nightmare.   
  
A/N: How is it? Please R&R 


	6. Chapter 6: Egypt!

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. My computer had problems.(it's fixed now!) I've written till Chapter 8 so I'm going to add three chapters today! Please R&R!This chapter is dedicated to Sindy.  
  
As the Weasley family entered the pyramid, Bill began to tell the history of the pyramid.  
  
"This is the tomb of Akhenatan. He was a great pharaoh and a very powerful wizard. He wrote quite a number of ancient spell books," Bill said.  
  
"Cool! So do you think those spell books contain curses?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. There quite a number of REALLY horrible curses."  
  
"Where are those ancient spell books now? Do you think I can get a copy?"  
  
Bill looked at Ron suspiciously. "Why? Don't tell me you're going to curse one of your friends. Don't even try, my friend, Henry Poolflaff, tried to curse his ex-wife but it back fired. His body parts were scattered all over the place and most of them landed on cactuses and there's no way of reversing the spell."  
  
"Rats. I wanted to curse Malfoy," Ron mumbled.  
  
"This is boring," Ginny complained. "All the tombs have the same things. Lots of pictures on the walls and lots and lots of chambers."  
  
"Yeah, who ever painted them must be a horrible artist," Fred remarked.  
  
Bill laughed.  
  
"These are not just pictures; these 'pictures' are ancient writings. They tell you the history of Egypt when Akhenatan ruled Egypt. I doubt you guys are interested in it."  
  
"Who says so? I am," Mrs Weasley said. "Tell me about this pharaoh."  
  
"Oh, mom! You're just boring," Ron said. "Why do you actually care about a man who died several thousand years ago?"  
  
Mrs Weasley ignored Ron and started asking Bill questions.  
  
"AHH!!" Someone screamed.  
  
"GINNY! WHAT IS IT?" Mr Weasley shouted.  
  
There was no answer. Everyone went pale and ran towards the voice. Ron got there first.  
  
"Ginny??" Ron called.  
  
No answer. Ginny just stood there with her back facing him.  
  
"GINNY!" Ron shook her.  
  
"L-look," She trembled. She slowly pointed to a casket.  
  
Ron carefully walked towards it. Inside the casket were two skeletons. One looked like a human skeleton and another looked like an animal skeleton.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ron laughed. He couldn't believe Ginny was afraid of skeletons.  
  
When the rest arrived, they all look worried.  
  
"It's okay. Ginny was just afraid of Akwhatisname's skeleton."  
  
"Oh." They all said in unison.  
  
They stayed in the tomb for a little longer then they decided to explore the next tomb.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Erm, mom, I think Ginny better not go into the next tomb. She might get nightmares," Bill told Mrs. Weasley.  
  
He whispered something to her and she gasped.  
  
"Ginny, you can't go into the next tomb. You'll just have to wait out here or would you like to get yourself a pyramid bread?"  
  
"But -"  
  
"No buts young lady. I said no and that's final."  
  
Ginny sulked and went over to some tents nearby.  
  
"Let's go Billy dear."  
  
The second Ron stepped into the tomb; he stared in horror and interest. The tomb was filled with mutated muggles who tried to break into the tomb years and years ago.  
  
"Woah. This is cool. What happened to them?" George asked.  
  
"This is Amenhotep III,Akhenatan's father's tomb. Amenhotep III was a Pharoah as well but not as great as his son. Akhenatan put a powerful spell on the tomb. Whoever steps into the tomb, will become a monster. Lots of stupid muggles tried to break in. All those greedy muggles got mutated. We took quite awhile to break the curse," Bill said.  
  
"COOL! Hey,Bill. Do you think we could just sneak into the muzium and steal the spellbook and learn that curse? Then I can curse the Slytherins."  
  
"RON!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.  
  
"Just kidding. Just kidding," Ron muttered.  
  
Bill continued the tour. There were CHAMBERS and CHAMBERS of gold,silver and jewels. Ron wanted to take a ruby necklace for Hermione but Bill stopped him.  
  
"Ron, don't touch anything in this tomb. For all you know, these stuff contain curses. You don't want to end up like those muggles, would you?"  
  
Ron decided that it was just not safe enough. He definitely don't want to become deformed. What would Hermione say? When they reached the last chamber, everyone gasped. The whole chamber was made out of gold and jewels and the chamber was overflowing with jewels. Ron went to look at the Pharaoh's casket. There was a skeleton hugging something that looked like a two headed animal.  
  
"If only I was a pharaoh. I would be swimming in gold and I'll make Hermione my queen," Ron thought to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the tour, they went to Irnotep's Bubbling Pot for dinner.  
  
"Mmm... Mom, you really should cook Egyptian food. It's great!" Fred said as he took another bite of his Lamb stew with twitching Puntek beans.  
  
"Yeah. Your cooking usually taste like burnt sand," George added.  
  
Mrs. Wealsey's face went red.  
  
"Just kidding, mom," George said when he saw Mrs. Wealsey's expression.  
  
"NOT!" George whispered to Fred.  
  
The whisper was audible. The whole family laughed but Mrs. Weasley. She didn't think that it was funny.  
  
Mr. Weasley decided to change the subject.  
  
"Bill, tell us more about Egypt."  
  
Bill started telling stories about Egypt. Fred and George got bored and they started playing with their twitching Puntek beans.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pip!Pop!Pip!Pop!  
  
Ron grunted and covered his ears with his pillow.  
  
Pip!Pop!Pip!Pop!PIIIPP! POPPP!  
  
"ARRGH! Who on EARTH is making that pip pop sound?!?" Ron yelled. He was in the middle of a really good dream.  
  
Ron grumbled as he went downstairs. Ron stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening downstairs. He stared in horror and disbelief. His mom was singing at the top of her voice and his dad was playing some sort of instrument that kept going pip pop pip pop. To make things worse, they were wearing leaves. They seemed drunk. There were five empty bottles on the floor.  
  
"WHAT the-!"  
  
His parents looked at him and started laughing. Then, Mrs. Wealsey looked at him seriously.  
  
"Do you like my skirt? Do you wanna dance wif ush? Hmm.. Little boy? I can make u a leaf skirt for free if you'd like one," she said and she started laughing again.  
  
"OH NO!" came a voice behind Ron.  
  
When he turned around, he saw a very angry Bill standing behind him in polka-dotted PJs. He then started mumbling to himself. Ron could make out 'there goes my alcohol' and 'should have kept it in my underwear drawer'.  
  
"They're drunk." Bill said crossly.  
  
"I can see that. To tell you the truth, I've NEVER seen them drunk. I never knew mom drank."  
  
Fred and George appeared behind Bill and they roared with laughter when they saw Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey.  
  
"Oi, Fred. Go get a camera quick!" George said hurriedly.  
  
"Great idea!" Fred said mischievously. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Golden Pyramid

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.  
  
A/N: Another chapter dedicated to Sindy.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Ron wiped away his tears. He was at some muggle restaurant with his dad. His dad insisted that the whole family followed him to Muggle Cairo. Everyone got bored when Mr. Weasley started asking the muggles about life in the desert. Mrs Weasley decided to go shopping and Ginny followed. Percy decided to check out the muggle bookshop nearby. He wanted to get a book on muggle prefects (boring). Ron, George and Fred stayed in the restaurant to watch television.  
  
"Muggles are funny creatures," Ron commented.  
  
There was a fat man in a tutu dancing what seemed to be ballet on television. He turned to Mr Weasley and said  
  
"Dad, do you think we could get one on these black box thingys? Oh wait, I think they're called the tellilly."  
  
"Whatever for? It's not like we know how to work it and it's a television, Ron. Maybe if you pick up Muggle Studies."  
  
Ron frowned. Ron's dad has been bugging Ron all summer to pick up boring muggle studies. He wanted his son to pick up an interest in muggles. Ron rather die than go for Muggle Studies. He heard that Muggle Studies was dead boring.  
  
"Forge- HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
The fat man was twirling and shaking his fat behind.  
  
"Thank you very much. It has been a pleasure talking to you. I must say, your life seems really interesting," Mr. Weasley turned around and said, "Alright! Let's go!"  
  
All three of them groaned in unison.  
  
"Can't we stay a little longer?" Ron pleaded with a sad look on his face.  
  
Mr. Weasley laughed and shooked his head. He hasn't seen that look in years.  
  
"No, Ronnie (that was what he used to call him). Daddy wants to go to the Golden Pyramid."  
  
"Aww.. isn't little Ronnniekins cute?" Fred cooed.  
  
"Shut up! Alright, dad. Let's go"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Golden Pyramid was a really interesting place. The whole places was made out of gold and mud (horrible combination if you asked him). He looked up and saw Fedrotep's.  
  
"Hey, Bill. What's Fedroteps's?" George asked.  
  
"It's a really cool joke shop. I think you'd love it."  
  
The twins were already heading towards the shop.  
  
"Meet us later at the entrance later!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
"Where should we go first?" Bill asked.  
  
He got different answers at once.  
  
"I tell you what, let's split up. We'll meet at the entrance later, okay?" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Everyone went their own ways(except for Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Bill).  
  
Ron went to Blook Books. Ron was amazed the second he stepped into the bookstore. There were hundreds-no- thousands of selves filled with books, the walls had those ancient Egyptian writing and there was a statue of a lionman. What annoyed Ron was there was a Harry Potter section.  
  
"Geez. I didn't know Egyptians worshipped Harry as well," Ron mumbled.  
  
Ron explored the store. There were all sorts of books. The books were mostly about Curses. Ron picked up 'Ancient Curses' but before he could open it, a man snatched it away from him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He turned around and saw a man in a white robe.  
  
"Young boy, you should not read this book. It is a very dangerous book indeed. It contains the most powerful ancient curses in the world."  
  
Ron gave a tight lipped smile and watched away.  
  
"There goes my chance of cursing Malfoy, AGAIN," Ron muttered.  
  
Ron quickly forgot about the spell book. There were many interesting books in the library. He picked up 'History of Egyptian Magic'. It was boring but he was sure Hermione would love this book. Ron didn't buy the book though. He wanted to get her something personal. Something that will tell her how much he loved her.  
  
Ron picked up a little pyramid key chain and smiled. Hermione would definitely like this. He added it into his basket of souvenirs. So far, he got a fake mummy, a little pyramid paper weight (you can put five different colours of ink in it at once) and a pair of floating sandals.  
  
"Now what on earth is this?" Ron wondered. Ron picked up what looked like a little miniature spinning top. He looked at the little sign on the shelf. Pocket Sneakoscope. Lights up and spin when there's someone untrustworthy around.  
  
He suddenly thought of Harry.  
  
"Maybe I should get this for Harry," Ron thought.  
  
He added the Sneakoscope into his basket and went to the counter. It all cost a Galleon, two Sickles and ten knuts. For once, Ron didn't have to worry about the price. He paid and went out. Ron visited a lot of shops after that. The Quidditch Equipment was a disappointment. The best broom in the store was the Nimbus 1005. Really outdated. But he visited lots of interesting shops.  
  
Splash!  
  
"Ugh!" Ron yelled. He was covered with green gunk from head to toe. The shop keeper laughed at him. He ignored him and he started to look around Fedroteps's. Ron ran his hand through his hair. Surprisingly, there wasn't any green gunk in it. He looked at his clothes. Nothing. The green gunk must have been a harmless joke. Fedroteps's was definately a really cool joke shop. It was way cooler than Zonko. There were many differant barrels in the shop. Ron peered into a yellow barrel and saw that it was filled with quills. He picked up a quill and looked at it. Nothing special. He looked at the sign above the barrel. Quagmire quills. Beware. Writing with this quill will sink you into the ground. Lasts for 10 minutes.  
  
Ron went to look into other barrels. There were Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans (not your normal Bertie Botts. You will turn into the flavour), Brawn Brownies (Show your friends your muscular body. Lasts for an hour or so) ,etc. Ron knew that his brothers would have bought lots and lots of jokes so he didn't bother getting any. He probably could swipe one or two from them. Before he left, the shopkeeper offered him a cookie (to apologize for the joke). Ron smiled and took the bulldog shaped cookie.  
  
Pop!  
  
"Woof!Woof!" Ron barked.  
  
Ron had been tricked again! He didn't realize that the shopkeeper offered him Doggie Cookie. The shopkeeper laughed and fished out a mirror from his pocket.  
  
He held it in front of Ron and said ,"Look,You look so handsome."  
  
Ron looked into the mirror and to his horror an angry looking bulldog with red fur stared back at him.  
  
"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! (TURN ME BACK!),"he barked.  
  
"What? I don't understand you. Run along doggie," the shopkeeper smiled and patted Ron on the head and pushed him out of the shop.  
  
"By the way," the shopkeeper called out, "You'll turn back in sixty minutes. Have fun"  
  
Ron growled. Ron looked at the giant clock and realized that he had to meet his family at the entrance now. He picked up his parcel and started walking. 


	8. Chapter 8:Confession

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.  
  
A/N: This chapter is also dedicated to Sindy.  
  
Ron sat at the entrance and waited for his family to come. It was no easy task to get to the entrance. He was trod on, kicked and a little girl wanted to bring him home. He bared his teeth and started growling. The little girl screamed and ran away. He looked at the clock. It only took him ten minutes to get to the entrance. Twenty more minutes before he turn into his old self. He looked around and saw his family. He picked up a parcel and walked towards them.  
  
"Look, dad. There's a little bulldog carrying a parcel walking towards us," Ginny said as she pointed at Ron.  
  
The twins laughed when they saw Ron.  
  
"Hi Ron!" they sang.  
  
"RON?!?" said the remaining Weasleys. They all wore puzzled expressions on their faces.  
  
"The shopkeeper at -" George didn't finish his sentence. He burst out laughing.  
  
Fred continued,"-Fedroteps's. Offered us-"  
  
"- Doggie Cookies that-" George said.  
  
"-Will turn you into a dog for -"  
  
"An hour." George said.  
  
"Yeah, Ron was stupid enough to eat it." Fred said before roaring with laughter.  
  
Ron put his parcel down and started snapping at Fred and George. Then he chased them.  
  
"BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "We're going to Black Cat for dinner. They serve excellent Orange Toads."  
  
"Great! I'm starving," Ron wanted to say but all that came out was Woof! Woof! Woof!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The people in Black Cat didn't really mind about Ron. A waiter put a baby chair at the table and put Ron in it. After that, he tied a bib around Ron's neck to stop Ron's saliva from dripping all over the place. Everyone -even Mrs. Weasley- laughed. Ron looked so adorable. A few minutes later, there was a loud Pop! Ron turned back into his old self. He was too big for the baby chair. He screamed and fell from the chair.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Everyone at Black Cat laughed at him.  
  
"Are you o-okay, Ron D-dear?" Mrs. Weasley spluttered before laughing.  
  
Ron went red. A waiter drew a chair from the air and placed it next to Fred.  
  
"Here, sir."  
  
Ron quickly sat down. He wished that the floor would just swallow him up. He should have bought some Quamire Quills just now. Just then, their food arrived.  
  
"Mmm... This is good!" Fred said with a mouthful of Bat Soup.  
  
Fred then nudges Bill and started asking questions about Egypt. Which was rather odd because Ron distinctively remembered that Fred was yawning when Bill was telling them about the pyramid. Ron saw George slipping a bagful of beetles into Bill's soup. Ron snickered. Suddenly, a light shone from a parcel next to Ron.  
  
"Ron, what did you buy? What's whistling?" Bill asked.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Ron opened the parcel. The Pocket Sneakoscope was spinning and there was light shining from it. A loud piercing whistle was coming from it.  
  
"Oh! It's a Pocket Sneakoscope. I got it at a Souvenir shop in the Golden Pyramid. It's supposed to light up when someone untrustworthy is around," Ron replied.  
  
Bill took a spoonful of soup then said," It's rubbish sold for wizard tourists. Not reliable. You shouldn't buy all this rubbish."  
  
The twins snickered. Ron decided not to get them into trouble.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Ron, How are you? Sorry for the late reply. I've been pretty busy. What are you getting for Harry? It's his birthday next week. I'm sure you have something special for him.I got him a Broomstick Servicing Kit. I bought it by owl-order.I don't know how to send it. I mean, what if they opened it at customs? I'm so jealous of you I wish I could visit Egypt. I bet you're learning loads there - the ancient Egyptian wizards are fascinating. Make sure you tell me about Egypt when you get back. So have you found out about Harry's feelings? If you're shy, I could always do it for you. Just send an owl when you need me.  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
Ron's heart broke. He couldn't stand it any longer. He HAD to tell Hermione the truth. With trembling fingers, he took a roll of parchment and started writing. Ron wrote a really long letter to Hermione. He included EVERYTHING in his letter. From the day he started liking her to the day he sent the wrong love letter. After writing, Ron quickly sent it before he loses his courage. Ron watch Errol disappear into the dark sky.His heart was pounding like crazy.  
  
"Calm down, Ron. OF COURSE she feels the same way," he thought.  
  
Ron couldn't sleep that night. He tried counting black cats, reading, and he tried to put a spell on himself. Nothing could get Hermione out of his mind. At three am in the morning, Ron finally gave up. He just sat in bed eating chocolate frogs and he thought about Hermione.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron was sleeping soundly when something heavy fell on his face. He couldn't breathe. Ron quickly sat up and saw an unconscious Errol on his bed. Errol was back! Ron untied the parchment and dump Errol in front of his water dish. Ron slowly unrolls the parchment but he quickly rolls it up again. He was just too nervous. He put the parchment down and stared at it. What if he rejected her? What if she hates him and will never speak to him again? Why oh WHY did he send the letter to her. To open or not to open?  
  
"Oh what the hell." He thought as he read it. His expression changed when he read the letter. It said.....  
  
A/N: Please R&R!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione's reply

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.  
  
A/N: Please read and review!!  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Ron, Well, I've always had a little crush on you but I was scared to admit to you because I was afraid of rejection. I never knew you felt the same way about me. I. I'm not sure whether I can do this relationship thingy. I mean. I've never had a boyfriend before and everything. I'm kind of scared. I hope you understand.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Ron stared at the letter with his mouth hanging wide open. He was confused. He sat on his bed and he started reading the letter again. He had to reply as quickly as possible because Bill was taking the whole family to a special place and he won't be home the whole day. He took a roll of parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione, No pressure. I understand that you need time. I just hope we can remain friends at the time being. I'll give you time. I'll be going up to London a week before the term starts. Any chance of meeting you there? I hope you can tell me your answer by then.  
  
Ron  
  
That seems simple enough. He decided to let poor Errol rest. He didn't trust Errol. Errol might faint. He has been sending too many letters lately. Then how is he going to send his reply to Hermione? Hermes. Of course! He sneaked into Percy's room. Luckily Percy wasn't in. It didn't take him long to find Hermes. Percy's room was spotless as usual. There were a few books on the desk. The rest of his stuff was still inside his trunk. Percy has always been a neat freak. He tied the parchment around Hermes. Hermes hooted and flew away. Ron went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Ron felt better after breakfast (Hoochi-Coochi cereal).  
  
"What are we doing today?" Ron asked after breakfast.  
  
"Rita Skeeter wants to do a story about us. We're supposed to meet her today," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
"Great! I'll be famous!" Ron cried.  
  
"You wish!" Percy retorted." I'm sure Rita Skeeter will want to interview me. I am the new Head Boy after all," he said arrogantly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Percy was really getting annoying.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ron stood there thinking about Hermione. Hermione actually LIKED him. He knew it! Now he needs to find a way to convince Hermione that he, Ronald Weasley can make her happy. He just needs one good reason.  
  
"RON!" Ginny shouted. "COME ON! THEY WANT TO TAKE OUR PICTURE FOR THE DAILY PROPHET!"  
  
Ron quickly walked and stood in the middle of his whole family. He wanted Hermione to notice him when she reads the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Okay, everyone SMILE!" the photographer said.  
  
"WAIT!" Ron cried. He quickly put Scabbers on his shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
The photographer rolled his eyes and said, "Say Cheesesawhappa!"  
  
All nine Weasleys waved and grinned at the same time.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you," the photographer said as he walked away.  
  
"Hey, where's Rita Skeeter?" Percy asked in a disappointed voice."Isn't she doing a story on us?"  
  
"Oh, she interviewed me just before we came to Egypt," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"NO! There goes my chance of fame," Percy mumbled to himself.  
  
"Aw. Poor Percy. Rita Skeeter didn't interview the Head Boy," Fred said loudly.  
  
"Come here, Percy. Let Georgie comfort you," George said as he open his arms as though he was going to give Percy a big hug.  
  
Percy scowled and walked away, muttering to himself.  
  
"You boys better stop teasing poor Percy," Mrs. Weasley scolded.  
  
"Sure mom. Anything you say." The twins gave her their most angelic smile.  
  
Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and went to talk to Charlie who only came to Egypt yesterday.  
  
Ron just stood there, staring at the pyramid. His mind was on Hermione. He still hadn't found an excuse yet.  
  
"Hey everyone, Bill is taking us to this special muggle place where we all can actually roast our own lamb for lunch," Mr. Weasley said. He was grinning and his eyes were twinkling. He just loved muggles. It would be great if he could actually experience the way muggle Egyptians lived.  
  
"Great! I'm starving!" Ginny chirped.  
  
Everyone was hungry. Bill wouldn't let anyone eat anything for breakfast. He caught Fred and George who were trying to sneak some Chocolate Frogs into their room. Bill brought them to a place called RYOL(Roast Your Own Lamb). The whole family (especially Mr. Weasley) had fun roasting lambs. They had a lamb each. Ron's lamb was burnt. He was too busy thinking of Hermione that he didn't realize that his lamb was on fire. To make things worse, he accidentally poured a whole bucket of oil on his lamb. His lamb was completely burnt. After burning his second lamb, Bill decided to roast the lamb for him. As usual the twins would leave him alone. Ron was so embarrassed. He didn't feel hungry anymore.  
  
After that they went camel riding. This was a new experience for the whol family. Everyone had fun except Ginny who was complaining that camels were smelly. Ginny vomited after the ride. The ride was too bumpy for her to handle.  
  
The next night, Ron decided to send Harry his birthday present. Hopefully, the present will reach him on time. Ron had to use Errol. Hermes still hadn't return from England(Hermione was back).  
  
"This will have to do. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind," Ron mumbled. He couldn't be bothered to wrap it again.  
  
He wrote a letter and put it into an envelope. He rummaged through his stack of papers and found the article that Rita Skeeter did about the Weasley family. He took the carefully cut article and slid it into the envelope as well. He licked the end of the envelope and sealed it. Before he wrapped the present, he wrote a note for him. He knew that Harry was clueless about wizard stuff. Then he took a piece of gold-coloured paper and started to wrap the pocket Sneakoscope. After half an hour of rewrapping, he gave up. He decided to leave the present looking like a squashed snitch. At least Harry won't be able to guess what his present was. Ron put the envelope and gift together and wrapped it again with brown paper.  
  
"Errol, come here."  
  
As Ron was trying to tie the parcel onto Errol's leg, the Sneakoscope went haywire.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
He quickly tied the parcel onto Errol's leg and shooed Errol out before everyone woke up. Errol hooted and flew into the night. Ron watched Errol. The parcel was lighting up and there was a loud whistling coming from it.  
A/N: Reviews please!!!! I just started writing a new story:Amour. It's a Parvati fic. I notice that not many people write about her so I decided to do something different. I hope that you guys will check it out. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks ( 


	10. Chapter 10:Ron's Emergency Sweet Bag

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late update. I didn't know how to continue and I've been pretty busy. My birthday was last Wednesday! Happy Belated Birthday to me! ( I'd like to thank Straycat for helping me with this chapter.  
  
Ron sighed as he sat on his bed. Hermione was all he could think about. The past week flew by so fast. He took Hermione's last letter and read.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How are you? I met this really cute guy while I was at the library. He's really brilliant and everything. He has jet black hair, mysterious dark brown eyes, sparkling white teeth and he's tall. I think I'm in love. I can't help smiling when I see him and I feel shy whenever he talks to me. He's muggle though. His name is Oliver James. So what do you think?  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Be a man, Ron! You have to be strong!" he scolded himself.  
  
He ran to his trunk and grabbed his emergency sweet bag. He keeps all sort of sweets in there just in case he feels depressed and needs sweets to cheer him up. He took a chocolate frog from the bag. He just sat there staring into space and eating chocolate frogs. After finishing the chocolate frogs, he started on Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Ron ate and ate and ate. He didn't even wince or cough when he ate a boogie flavoured bean. He sat in his room all day and only when out for meals. He shoveled his food into his mouth without bothering to look at what he was eating. Before anyone got to say anything, Ron already finished his meal and was halfway up the stairs. That was what Ron did for the next three days.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- "Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said worriedly. "I'm worried about Ron. He's always locked up in his room and he only comes out for meals. It's been THREE days, Arthur. He insists that he's fine but I know our little boy. Something is bothering him. What do you think is wrong?"  
  
Mr. Weasley looked up from the Daily Prophet and said, "Don't worry dear. I'm sure he's alright. I think we should let him solve his own problems."  
  
"But it hurts me so much to see our little Ron upset. Are you sure this is the right thing?" Mrs. Weasley whispered.  
  
Mr. Weasley reached across the table to hold her hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Molly dear. He'll be alright," he said as he squeezed her hand.  
  
"I do hope you right," Mrs. Weasley whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Ron still couldn't believe that Hermione had found somebody new. What hurt the most is that it was only days after he told her that he loved her. She even said that she liked him.  
  
"So this is what it feels like when your heart is breaking," he whispered to himself.  
  
He had to get out of the room. He finished his supply of sweets. He needed a restock. Sweets were the only thing that can keep him from thinking of Hermione. He sneaked into Bill's kitchen. One.Two.Three. Ron opened the third drawer and stared at the empty drawer. He was SURE that Bill kept all his sweets in the third drawer. Ron desperately opened the rest of the drawers. They all contained cooking utensils and cook books. He searched the larder and only found canned food.  
  
*sigh*  
  
Ron was getting desperate. He just HAD to eat something sweet. Then he suddenly remembered about the blueberry pie that his mother baked. If he remembered correctly, there were a few slices left. He opened the fridge and saw two slices of pie. He almost cried with happiness. He took a fork from the top drawer and carefully carried the blueberry pie into his room.  
  
"Ah.. Safe again," Ron said to himself as he entered his room.  
  
After eating, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Ron shouted as he tried to keep up with her.  
  
Hermione didn't hear him. She was laughing at something the tall boy said.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted again.  
  
This time she heard him. She turned around and haughtily said "Get lost creep! Can't you see that you're not wanted?"  
  
"But Hermione-"  
  
Hermione wasn't listening. She took the boy's arm and walked off. Leaving Ron standing alone in the middle of the street.  
  
Ron woke up with a start. It was that dream again. The same dream that had been haunting him ever since he read about Oliver James. Hermione didn't need him anymore. He checked the time. It was only two in the morning. He tried going back to sleep but he couldn't. All he could think about is his misery. He finally decided to sit up. When he did, he saw a something at the corner of the room. Ron squinted. It was shaking and some muffled sounds were coming from it. He cautiously approached the thing.  
  
"What if it's a gigantic spider?" his thought.  
  
He shuddered. Although he knew it was impossible, he wasn't going to take any chances. He tip-toed to his window and opened the curtain. The 'thing' looked up and he gasped. It was Hermione! He rubbed his eyes. Hermione's normal neat bushy brown hair was in a tangled mess and her beautiful brown eyes were puffy from crying. Ron sat down beside her. He didn't know what to do. They sat there in silence for a little while. After awhile, Ron broke the silence.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"R-Ron," She said as she hugged him. Then she whispered "I miss you SO much."  
  
"Miss me?" Ron said, dumbfounded. Something was very wrong.  
  
Ron put two fingers on both his temples and said, "I'm hallucinating. Mind, please stop playing tricks on me. I'm already miserable enough."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She just hugged him as tight as she could. It took him a whole minute to finally realized that Hermione was really in his arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked again.  
  
She sniffed.  
  
"R-ron. I'm sorry!" She managed to choke.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Ron asked. This was really weird.  
  
She tried to say something but she was choking.  
  
Ron didn't know what to do. He has NEVER dealt with this kind of situation before. Whenever Ginny cries, his mom was always there. There was no way he was going to call his mom up. Then an idea struck him. Chocolate! Chocolate always helps.  
  
"Would you like some chocolate?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione sniffed and said, "No. I can't eat anything right now."  
  
"You have to. Chocolate will back you feel better. Wait here," he said as he got up.  
  
He walked to his bed and picked his ESB and put his hand in it. He felt around and suddenly remembered that he finished all the sweets in the bag.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. I finished all the sweets," he said sheepishly.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Ron watched Hermione as she fidgeted. They stared at each other.  
  
"Erm. Why did you apologize to me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him and said, "Do you love me?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Hermione cut him off." Do you?"  
  
"Of course not!" He said quickly. "I just fancy you a little. That's all!"  
  
He didn't want her to know his true feelings but his ears betrayed him. He could feel them heating up. He hoped that Hermione couldn't see his ears by the dim moonlight.  
  
She looked at him and said, "If I told you that I did something bad; you won't be mad at me right?"  
  
"Of course not!" Ron answered truthfully.  
  
She hugged her knees and said, "I'mreallyreallysorryforlyingtoyou-"  
  
"What?"  
  
She took a deep breath and repeated what she said, "I'm really really sorry for lying to you. I'm not in love with Oliver James. In fact, I don't even know anybody by that name and I did it because I wanted to forget you and I realize that I just couldn't and I really really like you and-"  
  
Ron couldn't understand what she was saying next. She was talking really fast. Ron fought an urge to dance and scream around his room. Hermione actually loved him! Okay. Maybe not LOVE but she really really liked him.  
  
"That's okay. I'm not mad. So now you can be my girlfriend!" he said happily.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She fidgeted awhile before saying," Ron. I can't do this. I thought you understood. I mean, the reason I came over here is to tell you the truth. It doesn't mean I'm ready to be your girlfriend. I'm not sure whether I can handle all the kissing and hugging and fights and stuff that normal couples do."  
  
Ron wasn't paying attention. While Hermione was talking, he was concentrating hard on her lips and how to somehow kiss her. He looked at her in a way that he thought was romantic and leaned towards her. He didn't realize that he looked like a retarded pig.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing?"  
  
Ron looked at her. She had a puzzled look on her face and one eye brow was raised. He could she that she was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Erm. Nothing. You've got something on your cheek," he answered.  
  
He brushed her cheek and smiled. When he did that, Hermione stared at him. Not in the what-are-you-doing kind of stare. More like a you-look-so-cute- and-I-can't-believe-I'm-with-you sort of stare. Their eyes locked and they were leaning in to kiss.  
  
"RON! BREAKFAST!" came Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice.  
  
Both of them jumped. They stared at each other before realizing what had just happened. Hermione blushed and quickly got up.  
  
"I better go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- | | | |  
  
"Yeah. You should. Mrs. Weasley might send Ginny and she will find you here. She'll tease me for the rest of my life."  
  
Hermione looked at him one last time before turning to the fireplace. She put her hand in her pouch and threw a fistful of Floo powder. The fire became brilliant green. She stepped into the fire.  
  
"Goodbye, Ron."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ron sighed and went downstairs for breakfast. Ginny ruined the moment. He was going to get back at Ginny. Despite the fact that he failed to kiss Hermione, Ron was in a good mood.  
  
"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah good morning," George said grumpily.  
  
This morning is one of the rare mornings. The twins are actually grumpy. In fact, everyone was grumpy except for Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Someone looks happy today," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. It's a beautiful morning!"  
  
Ron sat down in between the twins.  
  
Mrs. Weasley drew the curtains. It was dark outside and it was raining. It was one gloomy morning.  
  
"What a BEAUTIFUL morning," George said sarcastically. "It's raining! You know what this means? We're all stuck at home with nothing to do but listen to Bill drone on and on about Egypt!"  
  
Even Ginny was grumpy today. She was moving her bacon around her plate.  
  
"I have very alarming news," Mr. Weasley said. "I don't know what went wrong with Harry. He blew up his aunt today. Give everyone in the ministry a bit of a shock! Cornelius is waiting for Harry at Leaky Cauldron right now. I'll bet you that that's the first place Harry will think of. Two members of the AMR department were sent to the Dursley's."  
  
Everyone laughed except Mrs. Wesley who had a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Is he alright?" She said with a frown.  
  
Ron interrupted," Brilliant! I've GOT to ask him about it later. It's so cool!"  
  
Everyone seemed to cheer up. The whole Weasley family chattered through breakfast.  
  
A/N: You know the drill. Read and Review pls!!!! Critism is welcome! 


	11. Chapter 11:News on Harry

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy. I've got exams and three projects to finish. Anyway. Here's Chapter 11. My story is going to end pretty soon. *sniff*  
  
Mrs. Weasley bombarded Mr. Weasley with questions.  
  
"Has Cornelius found Harry yet?"  
  
"How is he? I do hope he's alright."  
  
"This is so unlike Harry. Do you know why he ran away?"  
  
"Those muggles must have been abusing him."  
  
"The ministry BETTER find Harry. If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive them."  
  
She went on and on and on. Mr. Weasley just sat there listening to her. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Have you heard about Harry? He blew up his aunt and he ran away. Right now Fudge is waiting for him at Leaky Cauldron. Leaky Cauldron is their(the ministry) only chance. Don't you think that brilliant? Harry's not even going to be punished at all. He's bloody lucky. If I ever do that, Mom probably kill me and I'd be expelled. I miss you already.  
  
Ron  
  
"Hedwig, Come here," Ron said.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"That's odd," Ron thought.  
  
Hedwig must have gone to find Harry so Ron had no choice but to use poor Errol. He went to Errol's cage where Errol was peacefully sleeping. He was still recovering from his last delivery.  
  
Ron decided to let Errol rest. Ron lay on his bed. He couldn't help feeling disappointed. He was SO close to kissing Hermione but he missed his chance. He wondered when he was going to get another chance. If only his mom hadn't interrupted them. If only Hermione fell for his 'romantic' look. It took him quite a while to perfect that look. If only..  
  
Suddenly, something furry brushed his hand. Ron screamed. He looked down and saw Scabbers.  
  
"You scared me to death!" Ron scolded as he stroked Scabbers. "You know what? Hermione came to my room today. You saw her didn't you?"  
  
Scabbers gave a little squeak and then he jumped off the bed and ran into a corner.  
  
Ron ignored Scabbers and went to Errol's cage. Errol was fully recovered. He was drinking from his water dish. Ron gingerly carried Errol out of his cage and placed him on the table. Ron picked up the letter, tied it around Errol's leg then placed him on the window sill.  
  
When Errol was gone, Ron went downstairs. Fred and George were ogling over something.  
  
Curious, Ron went behind them.  
  
"What are you guys looking at?"  
  
"New broom. The Firebolt," Fred said as he pointed to a picture of a broom.  
  
"Fastest broom in the world. It's coming out in Aug 18th. That's in exactly eight days!" George said excitedly.  
  
"Cool! How much does it cost?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hmm. Price is still on request. Must be pretty pricey," Fred said disappointedly.  
  
"Harry's gonna be the first among us to see it! I bet it's more beautiful then the pictures," George said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah. I heard the Irish International Side's might be using the Firebolt for the Quidditch Cup next year!" Fred said.  
  
"Cool! If only we could get one," Ron said.  
  
"Ah. Dream on. It's way too pricey for us. Guess you'll just have to make use of out your Shooting Star," Fred said as he rolled up his copy of Which Broomstick.  
  
Ron sulkily walked away. At times like this he just wished that his family was rich. He walked past Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on his way to his room. They were in the living room, talking in low voices. Mrs. Weasley carried a worried look on her face. Ron could only catch a few words.  
  
"-Black"  
  
"-Harry"  
  
"-Careful"  
  
Ron didn't bother eavesdropping he just went upstairs and flopped on his bed. When he drew the curtains, he saw that it was still raining outside. The normally dry and hot desert was cold and wet. The sand looked like mud. He could see some people laying pots, pans and buckets, trying to collect water for future use. He was amazed by the fact that the Egyptians could live with so little water.  
  
"Ron," came a voice behind him.  
  
Ron jumped. When he turned around he saw Ginny.  
  
"Hi, Ginny. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, Ron. I'm so worried about Harry. Do you think he's alright? He broke the law of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Do you think he'll be expelled?" she said worriedly.  
  
"Of course not! Didn't you pay attention to dad? He said that the ministry is not going to punish Harry. They're just worried that something might happen to the-Boy-Who-Lived," Ron said.  
  
Ginny let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh. I guess I was just too worried about Harry that I didn't pay attention to dad," she said. Then her expression changed. "How are things with Hermione? Did you manage to sort things out with Hermione or does she still think that you're gay?" She wiggled her eyebrows as she said it.  
  
"I sorted out everything already but right now things are a bit complicated. I can't really explain it."  
  
"What do you mean? Does she like you or not?"  
  
"Yeah. She does but- "  
  
That was all Ginny needed to hear.  
  
"That's great!" she chirped.  
  
Ginny turned around and went out of Ron's room, leaving a very puzzled Ron behind.  
  
-------------------  
  
The week passed by really fast and soon it was time for the Weasley to go home.  
  
"Goodbye, Bill dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she kissed Bill on his cheek.  
  
"Bye, Mum. I'm gonna miss you," Bill replied as he hugged her.  
  
Slowly one by one, everyone said goodbye to Bill. Ginny refused to let Bill go. She didn't want to go home but in the end she let go and the whole family made their way into the car.  
  
"Bye,Bill!" the Weasleys shouted in unison.  
  
Bill grinned and waved.  
  
The driver took them to the tent where they first came. They went into the tent and placed a hand on the portkey. 


	12. Chapter 12:Heavy Hippogriffs

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

A/N: Ootp was actually pretty disappointing. I dunno… It seemed some how wrong. Then again, I think it's because I bought the US version instead of the UK one… I'm more used to the Uk one… I apologize for another slow update… I'm really sorry. I'm working on my new story. I haven't posted it up yet… I'll prolly post it after I finish Magic & Charms. I hope you guys will read it! This is the second last chapter of Magic &Charms. Happy Reading!!!

"AHHH!" Ron yelled as he landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

"Ouch!" 

Before Ron could get up, something heavy landed on him.

"Oof!" 

Before he knew it, a lot of what he thought were hippogriffs landed on him. Ron was crushed under the weight of these hippogriffs. One by one, the hippogriffs hop off Ron's back. When the last on got off him, with a groan, he slowly stood up and to his surprise, he saw his whole family standing before him.

"What the-" he began.

"Ron dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley said as she inspect every part of him, looking for any injuries. "How do you feel? Woozy?" 

"I'm fine, mom. I just feel _squashed," Ron said. "You hippogriffs need to go on a diet."_

"Hey! I don't know about them but I'm as light as a feather!" Mrs. Weasley argued.

"Yeah right," Ron muttered.

He looked to his left. About three feet from him, the twins, Ginny and Mr. Weasley crowding round a clump of bushes and Mr. Weasley was talking to them. That's right. Mr. Weasley was talking to a clump of big green, prickly bushes.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Weasley was asking the bushes.

The twins were laughing and tears were running down their cheeks. Ginny looked confused like she didn't know whether to laugh or look concerned. In the end, she joined Fred and George.

"What's going on?" 

"Look what's in the middle of the bush, Ron," Fred said in between laughs.

Knowing Fred, Ron knew that it must be a practical joke. Ron cautiously walked to the bush and peered at its middle. He got the shock of his life when he saw Percy, spread-eagled, right in the middle of it. His face was all red and he looked close to tears. 

"Mummy!" he whimpered. "Please save me."

Trying very hard not to laugh, Ron backed away from the bushes. He went to Mrs. Weasley who was busy looking at her bottom and muttering, "Well, at least my bum is smaller than a hipogriff's!"

"Um, mom?" 

Mrs. Weasley jumped and looked up. Her face turned scarlet red.

"You didn't er… hear anything. Did you?" she said quickly.

Fighting back a laugh, Ron said, "Of course not! I -"

Ron couldn't stand it anymore. He roared with laughter. 

With her hands on her hips, Mrs. Weasley said, "That was not funny."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a death stare. Ron immediately stopped laughing. Mrs. Weasley leaned to whisper into Ron's ear.

"Do _you _seriously think that I weigh as much as a hippogriff?" Mrs. Weasley whispered. "At least my bottom is smaller than a hippogriff's right?"

Ron stared at his mother, dumbfounded. What kind of question was that?

"Do you need a closer look?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she turned around.

Ron fought an urge to yell, "MOM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR BOTTOM!" Grossed out, Ron quickly said, "It's okay mom. You have a small bottom. Don't worry about it. I was just using figure of speech."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and then went to talk to Mr. Weasley. When she passed him, Ron could hear her mutter, "Why is he talking to bushes?"

Boy, was she going to get surprised or what? Ron started laughing again when he imagined his mother's shocked face when she sees Percy in the bush. 

"Ooow! DAD! STOP!" A very close to tears Percy screamed. "It hurts!"

"Stop being such a baby, Percy! It'll hurt less if you just stop moving and let me pull you out from there!" Mr. Weasley said, annoyed.

"Ow.. Is mommy's wittle bighead boy hurting? Poor baby…" Fred mocked.

Then both of them exploded with laughter. 

"You boys are too much," Mrs. Weasley scolded. Then she turned to Percy, "Don't worry, dear. I know just the spell."

She opened her mouth to cast it when Mr. Weasley covered her mouth.

"Molly! Are you insane? There are muggles everywhere! Do you want the ministry on our backs?" Mr. Weasley whispered. 

"Mmmph!Mmph!Mmph!" 

"What? Molly, speak English please!" Mr. Weasley said, his hands are still covering Mrs. Weasley's mouth.

"Erm, dad. I think you need to take your hands off mom's mouth first," Ginny said.

"Oh! Of course!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Sorry."

Mrs. Weasley glared at her husband.

"Um… People? I just want to let you know something really important before you guys continue your argument," Percy said. "I'M STILL STUCK!"

Mr. Weasley apologized to Percy again and began to pull Percy out of the bush.

"Come ON, Percy," Mr. Weasley grunted. 

"Go dad! Go dad! Go dad!" Ron, Fred, George and Ginny cheered.

Then Ginny did a cart wheel.

Exactly eight hundred forty five seconds later, Mr. Weasley managed to pull Percy out of the bush. Percy was badly scratched and he was bleeding badly. 

"Oh Merlin! Percy!" Mrs. Weasley said as she pushed Ron aside. 

"Hippogriff," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Let's get you home right away and then we'll get those cuts cleaned," Mrs. Weasley said as she steered Percy home.

The rest of the Weasleys followed behind.

The delicious aroma filled the dining room. Ron's mouth watered. He waited impatiently as Mrs. Weasley set the bowl of pasta on the table. When she finally finished setting all the food, Ron immediately reached for the pasta bowl. He spooned a lot of pasta onto his plate then he passed it to Fred. 

"Ron, can you ask Hermione to come along with us to Diagon Alley?" Mr. Weasley said. 

The minute Mr. Weasley mention Hermione, Ron looked up, his food forgotten.

"Sure, dad," Ron replied with his mouth full.

"Ron! Don't eat with your mouth full!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Then Mr. Weasley continued. "And tell her we'll be staying at Leaky Cauldron for one night and we'll all go to Kings Cross together."

"Why, dad?" Fred asked.

"Cornelius' orders," Mr. Weasley said. Then he paused to put a spoonful of pasta into his mouth. "He wants us to be close to Harry. He doesn't feel that it's safe for Harry to travel to Kings Cross alone."

"Afraid that Sirius Black might kill Harry?" Fred asked again.

"I guess so," Mr. Weasley said.

Ron looked at Ginny and he saw that she had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry," Ron mouthed to Ginny.

Ginny nodded then gave him a weak smile. 

"Harry should be alright. He DID defeat You-Know-Who," George said.

"You're right but we're not taking any chances," Mr. Weasley said.

_Splat! _

A spoonful of pasta landed onto George's face. George laughed.

"FOOD FIGHT!" he yelled as he threw a potato at Fred. He missed and it landed onto Ginny's lap. She glared at George. Before Ron knew it, a food fight started. Even Mr. Weasley joined in.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said in surprise. 

Nobody took notice of her. Potatoes, pasta, salad and even pumpkin soup were flying in the air.

"EVERYONE! STOP!"_ Mrs. Weasley yelled. _

Everyone stopped. 

"YOU!" Mrs. Weasley pointed at MR. Weasley. "Since you didn't do anything to stop them – no – since you JOINED them, you're cleaning this mess up!"

"Um, I'm full!" Ron said quickly. 

Before anyone could stop him, he ran upstairs. Following the suit, the Weasley children made a mad dash out of the room, leaving a terrified Mr. Weasley and a furious Mrs. Weasley behind.

When Ron was safe in his room, he started dancing.

"Oh yea! One more week before I see Hermione!" Ron said excitedly.

He sat down behind his desk and started writing a letter to Hermione. After he finished, he rolled the parchment and tied it around Errol's leg. _It should be okay.Ron_ thought._  Hermione doesn't live far away._

A/N: Read it? REVIEW!!!! _  
_


	13. Chapter 13:Blowing His Butt Trumpet

Chapter 13: Blowing His Butt Trumpet

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but sadly I don't. They belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: This is the last chapter of Magic & Charms. I hope that you've enjoyed reading it. J My first fict is completed! *smiles* Thank you so much, people for actually reading my story. I'll be starting a new fict soon but I'm not sure what pairing I should do…. Please give your suggestions. By the way, please don't make me write D/Hr or S/Hr. Hermione belongs to Ron and only Ron! (Sorry, Lynn… But it's true!) This last chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed and read my fict and to a special friend of mine who is… well… somewhere rather depressing and I hope that he'll be okay… 

"Tomorrow's going to be the happiest days of my life!" Ron said happily as he skipped down the stairs. 

Then, he started wiggling his butt, doing some kind of weird dance.

"Oi, Ron!" Fred yelled. "If you don't stop that, I swear the house will fall apart."

"I happen to think that I have a very sexy butt," Ron said, jokingly.

When he reached the landing, he gave his butt a final shake before walking towards the table. Just before he sat down, he gave out a embarrassingly loud and smelly fart. The wonderful aroma of waffles was drowned by the stench of rotten eggs with a dash of owl poop. 

Mr. Weasley and Ginny, who were sitting next to Ron, got up from the table and scrambled to the other end of the room. Fred and George cracked up and they desperately crawled away from Ron. He was lucky; Mrs. Weasley happened to be in the bathroom at that very second.

Mr. Weasley, who was covering his nose with the newspaper he was reading said, "It's alright, Ron. There's nothing to be shamed of. Come on, kids. He just farted, that's all. It's not like you guys don't do it, you know."

"But his fart smells like rotten eggs and owl poop!" Ginny wailed. "I think I'm going to die!"

She quickly covered her nose. Yes, the smell was _that bad._

"I did not fart," Ron said hotly. "I merely blew my butt trumpet."

Hearing that, everyone burst out laughing. 

"Blowing your butt trumpet!" George roared. "That's a new one!"

Ron, who looked like a very ripe tomato said nothing. He should have bought some of those Quagmire Quills!

"Is everyone here?" Mrs. Weasley said as she emerged from the toilet. "Merlin! Did someone die in here?"

"Ask him!" everyone said in unison, pointing to poor Ron.

"I- I… I bl- ," Ron stopped when he saw George whose face was about to explode with laughter again. Then he continued, "Oh alright. I farted." 

"I see," Mrs. Weasley said. "Well, everyone does it. Everyone, back to the table. We leave in twenty!"

Everyone reluctantly returned to the table. Everyone except Ron ate. Everyone's appetite was killed by Ron's dangerous fume.

Ron grinned as he stepped out of Ollivander's. He was clutching a box that contained his brand new wand.

"Thanks mum," he said, turning to his mother.

"You're welcome,dear," Mrs. Weasley replied warmly. "Now, remember. If you need anything, go up to Leaky Cauldron, Dad and I will be there."

"Yes,mum," Ron said, cheerfully. "Bye!"  

Before she could say anything else, Ron was already jogging down the lane. He had to hurry. He promised to meet Hermione at 11, in front of Flourish and Blotts and according to the clock in Ollivander's, it was already 10.55. 

When he got to Flourish and Blotts, he was breathless. It was further than he actually expected. He stood awhile, panting.

"Hey, Ron," someone said.

Ron looked up and saw Hermione. She was wearing muggle clothing and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She looked absolutely breathtaking. 

"Hi," he said, suddenly feeling shy. 

Both of them stared at each other, waiting for the other person to make the first move. 

After a long silence, Ron said, "Um, let's go in!"

"Great!" she said, happily.

Ron opened the box and took out his new wand.

"Look at this, Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair."

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, as they entered the shop.

Both of them entered Flourish and Blotts. 

"Welcome!" the manager greeted them. "What can I do for you?"

There was a box floating behind him.

"Yes, we're third years in Hog-," she began.

"Oh!" the manager said, his eyes widened and a wide grin spread on his face. "Wait her for awhile."

Then, the manager raced off. 

"I wonder what that was all about," Ron said,puzzled. "He looked so happy."

 "Hmm… Maybe he thinks you're sexy," Hermione teased.

Ron was rather taken back and he didn't know what to say. Luckily, the manager came to his rescue. He returned with the assistant. 

"This is the man for the job," the manager said. Then he turned to the assistant and gave out a very scary and high pitched laugh. 

The assistant shook his head and said, "May I help you?"

She said," We need _Unfogging_ the Future, Intermediate Transfiguration, The Monster Books of Monsters_ -"_

The assistant gave out a loud scream. Then, he drew a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large,knobbly walking stick and proceeded towards a cage full of _Monster Books. _

"You only need one right?" the assistant asked, hopefully.

"Um, no," Ron replied. "We need two of those."

"_Two!_" the assistant exclaimed, tearfully. "Move back now. This could get ugly."

Ron and Hermione watched in amusement as the assistant battled with the books. He gave out a loud triumphant scream when he got one book out. He held the wriggling, biting book at arms length and he proceeded to Spellotape the whole book. He went round and round until the book was fully binded. 

"Now, for the other one," he muttered.

The second book was a bit harder. When the assistant managed to grab it, it sank its teeth into the assistant's hand. Despite wearing very thick gloves, the assistant screamed in pain. Quickly, he lifted the knobbly walking stick and he started hitting the book with it. The book finally let go and the assistant binded it with Spellotape. 

"Ah, finally," the manager said with a sigh of relief. "Now what other books do you need?"

Hermione told him all the books that they needed and soon, they had all their books. After paying, both of them stepped out of the shop. They blinked at the glaring sunlight.

"Where to next?" Ron asked.

"Um…" Hermione said, checking her list. "Let's go get our potion ingredients."

"Okay," Ron replied. "You lead the way."

Both of them headed to the Apothecary.

"You know what, Ron?" Hermione said, looking at him.

"What?" Ron answered.

"You've been on my mind all summer," she said.

Suddenly, her cheeks grew rosy red and she looked away. Ron's heart leaped. He couldn't believe it! Hermione's actually _admitting it!_

"Well, I was thinking of you all summer too," Ron said. 

Suddenly he remembered the souvenir that he got for her. He fished out from his robes and said," Here, I got this for you. It's a souvenir from Egypt." 

She took the little pyramid keychain and smiled. 

"Thank you," she said, stopping.

"What's  wrong?" Ron asked, worried.

"Oh nothing," she said. "I want to give you something. But first you have to close your eyes."

Ron smiled and did what she said. He could feel Hermione put her hands on his shoulder and he felt something pleasantly warm brush against his cheek. His face began to burn.

"Ev-Everyone i-is h-here," he stammered. "Y-You w-wouldn't want anyone to see us, do you?"

He grabbed her hand and they ran to the Apothecary together. 

"That was a lot of fun," Hermione said as they walked towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Blergh!" Ron cried. "The smell was disgusting. It smelt like rotten eggs and owl poop."

Hermione laughed. Ron remembered the morning incident and his ears turned pink.

"We're here!" Ron cried joyfully. "My hands are killing me!"

"Hey, you offered!" Hermione said as she slid into a chair. 

"I know, I know," Ron said. "You just _had _to buy extra books. _Three _bags!"

Hermione didn't say anything, she was scanning the menu for something good to eat. 

"I think I'm going to have my favourite, Swirling Chocoholic Surprise," Hermione said. "OR maybe Pizza Sprinkles."

"Maybe not," Hermione said again. "Pizza Sprinkles sounds disgusting. I'll stick to old Chocolate. What about you? What are you having?"

"Hmm…." Ron said, rubbing his chin. "Why don't we share a sundae? I've been dying to try out the new Quidditch Ice-Cream. There are all sorts of flavours in that. I'm sure you'll love it! Plus… It floats!"

"Really?" Hermione said, fascinated. "I wonder how they do it…."

"So do you want to split?" Ron asked, nervously. Maybe Hermione didn't want to after all. 

"Yeah, sure!" she said with a smile. 

"Can I have your orders?" a man asked on cue. 

"Yeah, one of those Quidditch Ice-Cream Deluxe," Ron answered. 

"Okay," he said, writing something a note-pad he held in his hand. 

Ron smiled at Hermione again. _Should I tell her that I think she's pretty? Should I?Oh what the heck!_

"Hermione, you're very beautiful," Ron said. "I missed you so much."

Hermione blushed and said, "Thanks."

"One Quidditch Ice-Cream Deluxe for the happy couple," the man said with a wink. "I'm sorry but I only have a spoon. Do you mind sharing?"

Ron looked at Hermione and she nodded. So he replied, "It's okay. We'll share."

"Okay, then!" the man said.

"Um… So, do you want to have the first bite?" Ron asked, awkwardly.

"Sure," she said.

Ron lifted up the spoon and took a spoonful of the floating ice-cream, he had a little difficulty because the ice-cream kept moving around. When he finally got a spoonful, he leaned over and Hermione automatically opened her mouth. Ron put the spoon into her mouth. 

"You're a pretty good feeder," she said, shy and flirtatiously at the same time.

"Uh, thanks," Ron said. 

"My turn," she said as she took the spoon from him.

Soon, they were feeding each other and they didn't realize that they were both inching closer and closer every time they fed each other. 

"Hahaha! You've got some on your nose," Ron said as he reached over. "There."

Hermione stared at him and he stared back. Their face inched closer and closer and soon their lips touched.

_Finally,_ Ron thought, _After__ a year of dreaming, my dream has finally come true._

Ron felt a jumble of emotions at the same time. There was happiness, love, sense of achievement and _fear_. Ron's eyes snapped open and he was surprised to see Hermione's eyes open too. Both of them pulled away at the same time. 

"Ron- I," Hermione started. 

"You what?" 

"Well, I…. I'm not quite sure whether I'm ready for a relationship yet," she said. "I really really like you but I'm afraid of slacking in my studies. I hope you understand. I can't do this."

Ron smiled. He actually _smiled._

"You know what, Hermione?" he said. "I was thinking about the same thing. I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready for commitment yet."

"Wow," Hermione said. "We wasted our time."

"No, we didn't!" Ron cried. "I still love you though."

"So do I," she said.

Ron was pretty confused. He didn't know what he was feeling. He was feeling happy, relieved and sad at the same time. 

"You know what," Ron said. "Let's promise that if we still have feelings for each other in Year five or six, we'll get together then."

Hermione gave Ron a sly smile. "It's not like I can do anything right now, can I? You did steal my first kiss."

"O-oh…"Ron stammered. "I'm s-sorry!"

"It's okay…" Hermione said. "I was just kidding."

"Oh! "Ron said stupidly.

"And we have to promise not to tell Harry what has happened between us, okay?"

"Anything you say!" Ron said.

"Promise?" Hermione asked again.

"I promise," Ron said, smiling.

Then, Hermione fished out the keychain that Ron had given her and said, "Well, this will be out little reminder."

Then Hermione bent over and kissed Ron on his cheek. Ron, who was caught by surprise, was trying very hard not to look pleased.

"What was that for?" Ron said, confused.

"I just couldn't resist," Hermione said. "You're too cute."

"Well-" Ron started.

"Oh, there's Harry!" Hermione interrupted excitedly. 

"Harry! HARRY!"

A/N: There you go… Chapter Thirteen…. Hope you enjoyed it. I certainly had fun writing it. Now that you've read it, please review!! 


End file.
